Who is The Murderer?
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [AU] Tubuh Hinata ditemukan dalam keadaan tergantung di dalam kamar mandi. Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata Hinata tidak melakukan bunuh diri tetapi dia dibunuh. Ada tiga tersangka yang dicurigai sebagai pembunuh, yaitu Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Siapakah yang sebenarnya sudah membunuh Hinata? Dapatkah Kakashi dan Shikamaru memecahkan kasus ini?


**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic_

.

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

— _Warning: AU & typo(s)—_

.

.

.

"UAAA!"

Jeritan panjang terdengar dari sebuah kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai dua gedung Fakultas Teknik di Universitas Konoha. Ayame si pemilik suara jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ayame, ada apa?" tanya salah satu temannya yang merupakan petugas kebersihan sama seperti dirinya.

Dengan wajah ketakutan dan tubuh yang gemetar, Ayame menunjuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "A-ada ... ada o-orang bu-bu-bunuh ... diri," sahutnya gemetar.

Teman Ayame yang bernama Kotetsu itu segera melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Matanya melebar saat melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang tergantung di langit-langit kamar mandi. Lehernya terjerat tali yang menggantung di balok kayu yang ada di langit-langit. Selain tubuh gadis yang tergantung, ia juga melihat sebuah kursi yang terjatuh di bawah tubuh itu.

"Ki-kita harus meng-menghubungi pihak kampus dan po-polisi," ucap Kotetsu sambil berlari menuju tangga. Saat menuruni tangga, kakinya tanpa sengaja tersandung sebuah kotak berwarna biru. "Cih! Sial! Siapa yang meletakkan kotak di sini, hah?" decaknya sambil menendang kotak itu hingga terguling sampai di tangga terbawah.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Tak lebih dari satu jam, beberapa polisi sudah sampai di gedung tersebut. Beberapa mobil polisi dan satu mobil ambulan terparkir tepat di pintu masuk gedung Fakultas Teknik.

Dua petugas forensik sedang menurunkan mayat yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya polisi memfoto tempat kejadian pekara dengan saksama. Ayame yang merupakan si penemu mayat juga sudah diinterogasi setelah ditenangkan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil penyelidikannya, Shikamaru?" tanya Kakashi yang merupakan pemimpin dari penyelidikan ini.

Shikamaru yang berpangkat sersan itu membuka buku catatannya. "Korban bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Berumur dua puluh tahun. Mahasiswi jurusan teknik sipil semester lima."

Kakashi mengguman sambil menoleh ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah mayat gadis itu dibawa pergi, Kakashi hanya dapat melihat kursi yang tergelatak di tengah kamar mandi. "Petugas forensik itu seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Mereka banyak meninggalkan jejak kaki di TKP."

"Itu tidak bisa dihindari karena ada genangan air di lantai. Tapi, kami sudah memfoto semua TKP sebelum ada yang masuk ke dalamnya," terang Shikamaru.

Kakashi melihat jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi, sebentar lagi kegiatan perkuliahan akan dimulai. "Kau sudah menghubungi pihak kampus? Jangan sampai ada mahasiswa yang mengganggu pekerjaan kita di sini."

"Sudah, Pak," sahut Shikamaru. "Menurut Anda, apakah ini murni bunuh diri?"

Kakashi berjalan menjauh dari TKP. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Shikamaru mengikuti Kakashi. Ia berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan atasannya itu. "Saya rasa gadis itu dibunuh."

"Kenapa?"

"Kursi yang terjatuh sebelumnya sudah saya berdirikan dan ternyata kaki gadis itu tidak mencapai kursi tersebut. Sepertinya ada orang yang membuat gadis itu pingsan terlebih dulu karena ada bekas pukulan di kepalanya. Setelah gadis itu pingsan, si pelaku menggantung tubuhnya di kamar mandi agar terlihat seperti bunuh diri. Pelaku sengaja meletakkan kursi di sana tapi dia ceroboh karena tidak mengukur ketinggian kursi tersebut," terang Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Kakashi mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. "Cukup masuk akal. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu hasil forensik untuk membuktikan kesimpulanmu, Shikamaru."

Seorang polisi yang pangkatnya berada di bawah Shikamaru terlihat mendatangi mereka berdua. "Kami menemukan ponsel di saku rok gadis itu," ucap polisi tersebut sambil menyerahkan ponsel yang ada di dalam plastik itu kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menerimanya dengan tangan yang sudah ditutupi sarung tangan. Laki-laki bermarga Nara itu menghidupkan ponsel tersebut dan memeriksa panggilan telepon dan juga pesan yang ada di dalamnya. Ia memfokuskan pemeriksaannya pada pesan yang dikirim atau diterima pada tanggal kemarin.

"Sepertinya gadis ini memiliki janji dengan tiga orang temannya kemarin," ucap Shikamaru.

"Hm ... siapa saja mereka?"

Shikamaru membaca satu per satu pesan yang sudah ia buka sebelumnya. "Janji bertemu dengan _Sakura-chan_ jam enam sore di atap gedung. Bertemu dengan _Sasuke-san_ di perpustakaan jam setengah tujuh sore kemudian bertemu dengan _Naruto-kun_ jam tujuh sore di depan gedung kampus," terang Shikamaru dengan membaca nama-nama kontak yang dikirimi pesan oleh si korban.

"Kapan pesan-pesan itu dikirim?"

"Waktu pengirimannya terlihat sedikit mencurigakan," ucap Shikamaru. "Dia mengirim pesan kepada _Sakura-chan_ pada pukul lima sore, kemudian mengirim pesan ke _Sasuke-san_ pada pukul 6.15 dan pukul 6.40 kepada _Naruto-kun_."

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memang terlihat sedikit aneh. Dia membuat janji bertemu setelah bertemu dengan orang sebelumnya. Memangnya sampai jam berapa gedung ini dibuka setiap harinya?"

Baru saja Shikamaru hendak menjawab ucapan atasannya, seorang petugas forensik mendatangi mereka. "Kami sudah mendapat hasil otopsi mayatnya."

Kakashi segera menoleh. "Benarkah? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Si petugas forensik membuka catatannya. "Dia meninggal akibat jeratan di lehernya setelah sebelumnya kepalanya terbentur sesuatu. Waktu kematiannya sekitar pukul enam sampai pukul delapan kemarin sore. Dilihat dari kekakuan mayatnya, ia tidak mungkin meninggal selain dari rentang waktu itu."

Kakashi dan Shikamaru terdiam sebentar. "Shikamaru, apa di gedung ada kamera pengawas?"

"Hanya ada satu di depan pintu masuk, Pak," sahut Shikamaru. "Dan menurut informasi dari pihak fakultas, kemarin semua kegiatan perkuliahan diliburkan karena ada acara puncak ulang tahun Universitas Konoha di alun-alun kota. Tapi, gedung ini tetap terbuka seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hanya ada satu satpam yang bertugas dan kantornya berada di dekat pintu masuk gedung."

Mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, Kakashi segera dapat mengambil kesimpulan. "Shikamaru, cepat cari orang-orang bernama _Sakura-chan_ , _Sasuke-san_ , dan _Naruto-kun_ yang dihubungi korban kemarin."

Shikamaru mengangguk cepat. "Baik. Saya juga merasa kalau salah satu dari mereka yang telah merencanakan pembunuhan ini."

* * *

o0o

* * *

Orang yang bernama _Sakura-chan_ itu ternyata seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu dengan nama lengkap Haruno Sakura. Mata hijaunya melebar kaget saat ia diberitahu mengenai alasan mengapa ia dipanggil ke salah satu ruangan dosen yang ada di gedung Fakultas Teknik.

Hanya ada dua petugas polisi yang berjaga di depan pintu. Dan di tengah ruangan ada tiga orang yang duduk saling berhadapan. Kakashi dan Shikamaru duduk bersebelahan di depan Haruno Sakura.

"Maaf, apakah Anda sudah tenang sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru hati-hati.

Dia dapat melihat Sakura sedang menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Memang kabar ini membuatku sangat kaget. Karena menurutku Hinata tidak memiliki musuh yang ingin membunuhnya. Apalagi dengan menyamarkan menjadi bunuh diri seperti ini. Dan aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya."

Mendengar Sakura yang sudah bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu membuat Shikamaru memulai sesi tanya jawabnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi tolong jawab pertanyaan yang akan kami ajukan berikut."

Sakura mengangguk sekali.

"Anda menerima pesan dari korban, kan? Ia meminta bertemu dengan Anda di atap gedung pukul enam sore. Dari kamera pengawas terlihat bahwa Anda memasuki gedung sekitar pukul enam kurang lima menit," terang Shikamaru.

Sakura sedikit memajukkan tempat duduknya sebelum menjawab. "Iya, aku menerima pesan dari Hinata sekitar pukul lima sore dan aku segera membalasnya, kebetulan aku sedang berada di alun-alun kota kemarin sore. Aku menunggunya sekitar setengah jam lebih di atap gedung, tapi karena dia tidak muncul-muncul, akhirnya aku pergi."

"Tapi Anda tidak terlihat meninggalkan gedung dari kamera pengawas," ucap Kakashi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku pergi dengan menggunakan pintu belakang. Pintu itu jauh lebih dekat daripada pintu depan."

"Jadi, Anda tidak bertemu dengan korban? Menurut Anda kenapa ia tidak muncul?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Ah, entahlah. Kalian tahu, Hinata itu sedikit penggugup, mungkin dia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu denganku."

"Bisa disimpulkan kalian tidak berteman akrab?"

Sakura sedikit meringis. "Ya, begitulah. Dia agak sulit bergaul, terkadang aku mengajaknya ikut makan siang denganku."

Kakashi sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian bertanya, "Apa Anda bisa menebak kira-kira apa yang membuatnya ingin bertemu denganmu?"

Sakura lagi-lagi mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Apa Anda menyukai gadis bernama Hinata ini? Atau Anda memiliki semacam dendam pribadi padanya?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggebrak meja dengan salah satu tangannya. "Apa kalian benar-benar mencurigaiku sebagai pembunuh anak itu, hah?! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya! Tidak ada untungnya bagiku!"

Shikamaru berusaha tersenyum ramah. "Baik, baik, tenanglah, Nona. Kami percaya Anda tidak membunuhnya."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Sakura mulai terlihat tenang kembali. "Kalau begitu, apa aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang?"

Shikamaru mengguman sebentar sambil membuka catatannya. "Hmm ... apa Anda tahu bagaimana hubungan korban dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ah!" Sakura memekik tanpa sadar. "Jadi mereka juga salah satu tersangka dalam kasus ini?"

"Apa ada yang menarik dengan mereka berdua?"

Sakura tersenyum miring sedikit. "Dengar ya, Bapak-Bapak Polisi. Dua orang ini bisa menjadi pembunuh Hinata. Dari yang aku dengar, si Sasuke dan teman-temannya sepertinya membuat taruhan untuk meniduri Hinata terlebih dahulu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari taruhan itu, tapi sepertinya mereka semua gagal karena Hinata sangat setia dengan Naruto," jelas Sakura.

"Tunggu, jadi Naruto itu pacar Hinata? Begitu maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Hinata sangat mencintai laki-laki itu. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto berselingkuh di belakang Hinata. Ada orang yang melihatnya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan gadis lain di kota."

Shikamaru mengangguk dan mulai mencatat semua info yang ia dapat dari Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura diizinkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan harus bersedia dipanggil kembali oleh pihak kepolisian.

Seorang polisi tiba-tiba saja masuk sambil membawa beberapa foto dan selembar kertas. Ia menyerahkan semua itu kepada Kakashi. "Lapor. Kami menemukan bukti baru di ruang perpustakaan. Ada bercak darah di dinding dekat pintu masuk dan ada tulisan 'naruto' di lantai, tulisan itu ditulis dengan darah. Dari laporan pihak forensik, darah itu adalah darah dari korban."

Setelah puas dengan laporan anak buahnya, Kakashi segera menyuruhnya pergi. "Terlihat seperti pesan kematian. Kau juga berpikiran sama, Shikamaru?"

"Ya," sahut Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja memejamkan matanya dan berpikir. Di dalam pikirannya, ia sedang memikirkan berbagai macam cara yang dapat digunakan untuk membunuh korban.

"Kau sudah mendapat jawaban baru?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat Shikamaru membuka matanya.

"Kalau misalnya kita asumsikan bahwa Sakura adalah pembunuh dari Hinata, dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini ...," ucap Shikamaru terputus. "Pada pukul enam sore, ia sebenarnya bertemu dengan Hinata. Dan entah karena apa mereka kemudian bertengkar dan ia tanpa sengaja membuat Hinata pingsan."

"Dari yang kudengar dia merupakan atlet karate yang hebat," ucap Kakashi.

"Mungkin setelah itu, dia sedikit kaget karena ia berpikir telah membunuh Hinata. Ia kemudian membuat Hinata seolah-olah melakukan bunuh diri di kamar mandi. Setelah itu, dia tentu tidak ingin dicurigai sebagai seorang pembunuh. Maka ia sengaja mengirim pesan ke Sasuke dan Naruto dengan menggunakan ponsel Hinata karena dia tahu korban memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Sasuke dan Naruto," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Kakashi memandang foto yang ada di tangannya. "Dan agar semakin meyakinkan, ia sengaja meninggalkan bercak darah di dinding perpustakaan dan membuat pesan kematian palsu di lantai?"

"Itulah yang saya pikirkan," sahut Shikamaru.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Sekarang, lebih baik kita berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Kakashi.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Respon Sasuke saat ia diberitahu alasan mengapa polisi memanggilnya sangat berbeda dengan Sakura. Laki-laki itu terlihat biasa saja dan tidak peduli.

"Lalu?" tanyanya setelah Shikamaru selesai menjelaskan.

Laki-laki berpangkat sersan itu menarik napas terlebih dahulu karena agak kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. "Jadi, kami berharap Anda bisa bekerjasama dengan kami."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke cuek sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Menurut pesan di ponsel korban, Anda mendapat pesan dari korban pada pukul 6.15? Apakah Anda membalas pesan tersebut?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku mengatakan akan menemuinya," sahut Sasuke.

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya karena informasi yang ia dapat dari Sasuke sesuai dengan data pesan di ponsel Hinata. "Dari kamera pengawas, Anda sampai di gedung Fakultas Teknik pada pukul setengah tujuh. Apa Anda bertemu dengan seseorang di sana?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Hn, aku bertemu dengan Naruto di pintu masuk. Kami hanya saling menyapa sebentar dan aku masuk ke dalam."

Shikamaru terlihat sangat puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Lalu, apa yang Anda bicarakan dengan korban di perpustakaan?"

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Bicara? Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengannya," sahut Sasuke gusar. "Perempuan kurang ajar itu sepertinya sengaja melakukan hal itu. Karena dia tahu hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini adalah menunggu."

"Berapa lama Anda menunggunya?" Kali ini Kakashi yang bertanya.

Sasuke mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Yang pasti tidak sampai lebih dari lima belas menit. Setelah itu, aku segera keluar lewat pintu belakang," sahutnya ketus. Sepertinya laki-laki ini memang tidak suka menunggu.

"Apa Anda melihat sesuatu yang aneh di dalam perpustakaan?"

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Ruangan perpustakaannya tidak terkunci, sepertinya si petugas perpustakaan sangat ceroboh. Hn ... tidak ada hal yang aneh selain itu."

"Kalau begitu, apa Anda punya motif untuk membunuh korban?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya membuang-buang waktu berhargaku kalau aku membunuh perempuan seperti dia."

Senyuman miring yang ditampilkan Sasuke membuat Shikamaru sedikit tidak nyaman. Dia sadar kalau Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki baik. Jika mereka berada dalam sebuah drama, Shikamaru yakin bahwa Sasuke akan mendapatkan peran antagonis dari drama tersebut.

Pria bermarga Nara itu mengerjapkan matanya agar pikirannya kembali terpusat pada interogasi yang sedang ia lakukan. "Tapi, kami dengar Anda dan korban memiliki semacam masalah?" pancing Shikamaru.

Satu alis Sasuke berkedut. "Kinerja polisi sekarang sangat hebat, hn? Kalian pasti sudah mendengar soal taruhan itu."

"Benar. Apa yang terjadi dengan taruhan itu?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Kakashi dengan santai. "Tidak ada yang menang. Sebenarnya aku hampir saja menang tapi dia menolakku di saat kami akan mencapai puncak kegiatan kami. Dasar perempuan munafik."

"Apa hanya sampai di situ?"

"Hn. Aku segera datang menemuinya kemarin karena kupikir ia sudah mengubah pikirannya dan mau tidur denganku," sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Bukan hanya Shikamaru, Kakashi bahkan tidak suka dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. "Baiklah, ini pertanyaan terakhir," ucap Shikamaru. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana hubungan korban dengan Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Haha ...," Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Hinata itu adalah kacung pribadi Sakura. Semua orang yang melihat mereka bisa melihat itu. Bisa dibilang Sakura memang tidak menyukai Hinata sejak semester satu, mungkin karena tubuh Hinata jauh lebih bagus darinya."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hebat sekali situasi ini. Aku tidak habis pikir kalau kami bertiga yang menjadi tersangka," ucap Sasuke masih dengan tawanya yang sangat dingin itu. "Bagi Naruto, Hinata itu hanya pemuas nafsunya saja. Di depan, ia terlihat begitu mencintai Hinata padahal di belakang ia bisa dengan bebas mengencani perempuan mana saja. Hinata itu sangat memuja Naruto. Itulah yang membuatku dan anak-anak yang lain memulai taruhan itu," terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

Kakashi berdehem sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja sama Anda."

Setelah itu, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dengan sikap tak peduli. Begitu Sasuke menghilang dari ruangan itu, Shikamaru memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" geramnya.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat Shikamaru. "Sudahlah, tenang, Shikamaru. Sekarang kita harus bekerjasama untuk memikirkan kasus ini."

Seorang polisi kembali masuk ke ruangan itu dengan membawa selembar kertas. "Ini laporan mengenai sidik jari yang ada di ponsel korban."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Shikamaru segera memerintahkan anak buahnya itu untuk pergi. "Pak, tidak ada sidik jari di ponsel tersebut," ucap Shikamaru.

Kakashi tersenyum miring. "Tepat seperti dugaanku. Si pelaku sepertinya memang menggunakan ponsel ini. Agar tidak ada sidik jarinya, ia sengaja menghapusnya dan tanpa sengaja juga menghapus sidik jari milik korban."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Itulah sebabnya aku selalu memasang _password_ di ponselku. Aku tidak mau orang lain menggunakannya tanpa seizinku."

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana? Kau masih berpegang pada kesimpulan yang tadi?"

Shikamaru menggeleng perlahan. "Kalau misalnya semua yang dikatakan Sakura benar, maka Sasuke bisa menjadi pembunuh dari Hinata."

"Hm ... jelaskan."

"Berarti bisa kita simpulkan bahwa yang mengirim pesan ke Sasuke adalah Hinata. Tepat pukul setengah tujuh, mereka bertemu di perpustakaan. Mungkin saja akhirnya Hinata mengetahui bahwa Sasuke dan teman-temannya telah membuat dirinya sebagai bahan taruhan. Dan dia mungkin sengaja ingin membalas hal tersebut kepada Sasuke," terang Shikamaru.

"Karena Sasuke adalah yang memulai taruhan itu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya, mungkin saat itu Hinata menamparnya dan Sasuke marah besar. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah melempar Hinata ke arah dinding dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri."

"Lalu karena panik, dia membuat rencana untuk membuat Hinata seolah-olah bunuh diri. Dan mungkin karena ia tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto di depan gedung, ia ingin mengkambinghitamkan anak itu," lanjut Kakashi. "Hmm ... cukup cocok dengan karakter Sasuke."

Shikamaru menghela napas keras. "Tapi semua ini sepertinya masih kurang sesuai."

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Kalau Sakura dan Sasuke benar-benar pelakunya dan sengaja membuat Hinata seolah-olah sedang bunuh diri, kenapa mereka harus repot-repot menjebak orang lain?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini masih belum selesai. Sekarang kita dengarkan kesaksian Naruto dulu."

* * *

o0o

* * *

Mungkin dari ketiga tersangka, reaksi Naruto yang terlihat paling menarik di mata Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Mata birunya melebar dengan mulut yang setengah menganga kemudian laki-laki itu tertawa seakan-akan bahwa hal yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalian pasti sedang bercanda, kan? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali," ujarnya kemudian menatap horor ke arah Kakashi dan Shikamaru. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian mengatakan dia sudah meninggal, hah?! Kami bahkan berjanji akan bertemu kemarin!"

"Tenanglah," ucap Kakashi pelan. "Kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya pacar Anda."

"Untuk sekarang, kami minta kerja sama dari Anda agar kasus ini cepat selesai," tambah Shikamaru.

Naruto masih menatap nyalang kedua orang tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia mulai tenang dan bisa menerima kenyataan yang sudah terjadi. "Haahh ...," desahnya. "Siapa sebenarnya orang yang sudah membuat gadis manisku menjadi seperti itu? Kenapa bisa ada orang yang tega membunuhnya dengan cara seperti itu, hah?!"

"Karena itu, kami meminta kesaksian dari Anda agar kami bisa menemukan pelakunya dengan cepat," balas Shikamaru. "Pertama-tama, saya ingin bertanya apa yang Anda lakukan kemarin sore?"

"Tunggu dulu, apa kalian sedang mencurigaiku sekarang? Aku tidak mungkin membunuh pacarku sendiri!" ucap Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Oh, tenang saja, ini hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan formal yang memang harus kami tanyakan kepada semua orang."

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru sebelumnya. "Kemarin sore, aku akan pergi ke alun-alun kota, kalian pasti sudah mendengar tentang ulang tahun Universitas Konoha, kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Jadi, aku dan beberapa anak yang lain sengaja berkumpul dulu di depan gedung fakultas. Karena aku terlambat bangun dan terjebak macet, aku sampai di sana sekitar pukul setengah tujuh padahal kami berjanji akan berkumpul pukul setengah enam," ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Shikamaru bertanya kembali. "Apa saat berdiri di depan gedung fakultas, Anda bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini dipertanyakan. "Ya, begitulah. Hubungan kami tidak terlalu akrab."

"Kenapa hubungan kalian tidak akrab?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mendesah keras sebelum menjawab. "Laki-laki brengsek itu suka sekali mengejar-ngejar Hinata, padahal Hinata sudah menolaknya berkali-kali. Dia bahkan menyebar gosip kalau aku berselingkuh sampai membuat aku dan Hinata bertengkar," geramnya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Kakashi dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan sejenak. Sepertinya penilaian mereka mengenai Sasuke sudah benar.

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi setelah Anda bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru kembali.

"Aku menghubungi teman-temanku yang kuajak bertemu di sana. Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka sudah sampai di alun-alun. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendapat pesan dari Hinata. Dia memintaku bertemu jam tujuh di depan gedung, jadi aku tetap diam di sana," terang Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali melihat catatannya. "Tapi, kau masuk ke gedung setelah itu. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Itu karena Hinata tidak muncul-muncul. Kami sudah tidak berbicara selama hampir satu minggu karena gosip murahan Sasuke. Aku bahkan sudah berusaha meminta maaf, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku," ucap Naruto menggebu-gebu. "Jadi, saat ia kemarin mengirimiku pesan, tentu saja aku sangat senang. Karena dia tidak datang-datang, akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam, mungkin saja dia masuk lewat pintu belakang."

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau Hinata akan masuk lewat pintu belakang?" tanya Kakashi.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah sendu. "Itu adalah kebiasaannya. Aku sudah sangat mengenalnya dan aku sangat mencintainya. Karena itu ... aku pasti akan membunuh siapa pun yang telah membunuh Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Jadi, apa Anda bertemu dengan dia?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Hampir setengah jam aku berkeliling gedung. Karena tidak berhasil menemukannya, akhirnya aku pergi. Mungkin saja dia tiba-tiba mengubah pikirannya dan tidak ingin bertemu denganku."

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam dengan wajah sendu membuat Kakashi dan Shikamaru ikut terdiam. Setelah menghela napas pelan, Naruto kembali berbicara. "Padahal hari ini aku sudah membelikannya _cinnamon roll_ kesukaannya. Aku ingin menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini," ujarnya sambil meremas rambut pirangnya.

"Kami turut menyesal," ucap Kakashi.

Naruto berhenti meremas rambutnya dan menatap Kakashi. "Terima kasih. Setelah ini selesai, apa aku bisa menemuinya? Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintainya," ucapnya.

"Tentu, Anda bisa menemuinya," sahut Kakashi.

Shikamaru berdehem sebentar. "Ada satu hal lagi. Apa Anda mengenal Haruno Sakura?"

Naruto mendelik ke arah Shikamaru. "Sakura? Apa dia juga salah satu tersangka? Hah! Mungkin dia yang sudah membunuh Hinata. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan kepada Hinata untuk menjauhi Sakura."

"Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan Sakura dengan Hinata?"

"Dia itu selalu memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Hinata! Dasar iblis!" geramnya lagi. "Lihat saja, kalau dia yang sudah melakukan hal ini kepada Hinata, aku pasti akan mem—"

"Hm! Terima kasih atas semua jawaban Anda," potong Kakashi cepat. "Kami akan memberitahukan Anda jika ada kabar terbaru."

Setelah melihat Naruto keluar dari ruangan, Kakashi segera menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini? Ada perubahan dalam deduksimu?"

"Ya," sahut Shikamaru mendesah. "Kalau kita anggap Sakura dan Sasuke tidak berbohong, itu berarti semua pesan itu dikirim oleh Hinata. Tapi kenapa ia harus menghapus semua sidik jarinya sendiri? Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin Naruto yang melakukannya?" pancing Kakashi.

"Naruto menerima pesan dari Hinata. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, ia masuk ke dalam. Saat sedang mencari-cari, ia menemukan Hinata di dalam perpustakaan. Lalu mereka bertengkar dan Naruto tanpa sengaja membenturkan kepala Hinata ke dinding. Hinata yang merasakan jiwanya terancam mencoba menulis nama Naruto di lantai sebelum kesadarannya menghilang," ucap Shikamaru mengeluarkan deduksinya.

"Karena panik, Naruto berpikir ia sudah membunuh Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terlihat seolah-olah telah melakukan bunuh diri," lanjut Kakashi meniru semua deduksi Shikamaru yang sebelumnya.

Pria berkuncir itu mendesah keras. "Tapi saya masih tidak puas. Kalau benar Naruto yang membunuh korban, kenapa korban menghapus sidik jarinya di ponselnya sendiri? Dan juga, Naruto tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tega memukul seorang perempuan, dia terlihat sangat mencintai Hinata," tambah Shikamaru.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Satu jam lebih dihabiskan Kakashi dan Shikamaru untuk menginterogasi semua tersangka dan beberapa saksi. Sekarang mereka sedang bertukar pikiran mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang disamarkan dengan cukup cerdas ini.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau motif dalam kasus ini tidak jelas?" celetuk Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Kakashi seakan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Maksudku itu, di antara Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang punya motif kuat untuk membunuh Hinata. Semua deduksi yang kau katakan tadi didasari oleh kepanikan si tersangka."

"Karena hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang," balas Shikamaru. "Kita masih kekurangan bukti."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Tapi, apa kau tidak menyadari kalau Hinata punya motif yang sangat kuat untuk membunuh ketiga tersangka," ucap Kakashi mantap.

"Eh?" Shikamaru terdiam saat mendengarnya. "Anda benar. Sakura adalah orang yang suka memanfaatkannya. Sasuke menggunakan dirinya sebagai bahan taruhan. Dan setahu Hinata, Naruto sudah berselingkuh di belakangnya."

Kakashi berdecak kesal. "Kasus ini membuatku pusing. Kita harus mencari bukti lagi, Shikamaru," perintah Kakashi kemudian berdiri yang diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

Saat akan keluar dari ruangan, seorang polisi tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam sambil membawa kotak berwarna biru. "Pak, kami menemukan kotak ini terguling di dekat tangga yang menuju pintu belakang."

" _Cooler box?_ Apa ada yang penting dengan ini?" tanya Kakashi.

Polisi itu mengangguk mantap. "Kotak ini penuh berisi sidik jari korban, Pak."

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi dan Shikamaru merasa seperti baru dilempar dari ketinggian. Sebuah deduksi tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

"Es!" pekik Shikamaru. "Gadis ini benar-benar gila!"

"Dia sengaja melakukan semua ini demi membuat ketiga orang itu menjadi tersangka!" geram Kakashi. "Semuanya direncakan oleh gadis itu seorang sendiri!"

Shikamaru meremas rambutnya. "Aku tidak habis pikir dia sampai rela melakukan semua hal ini hanya demi menghukum ketiga orang itu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Anda bicarakan?" tanya polisi yang sedang membawa _cooler box_ tersebut.

Shikamaru menatap Kakashi terlebih dahulu. Setelah mendapat izin dari atasannya, ia segera menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi di gedung fakultas ini. "Pembunuh Hyuuga Hinata adalah ... Hyuuga Hinata."

"Pertama-tama, dia masuk ke gedung ini sambil membawa _cooler box_ yang berisi es balok lewat pintu belakang agar tidak terekam kamera pengawas. Dia kemudian mengirim pesan kepada Sakura dan tidak menemuinya. Kemudian dia mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke. Setelah melihat laki-laki itu pergi dari perpustakaan, ia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding dan sengaja meninggalkan pesan kematian palsu di lantai," terang Shikamaru.

Si polisi yang berada di hadapan Shikamaru terlihat sedang menelan ludahnya.

"Kemudian dia juga mengirim pesan kepada Naruto dan tidak menemuinya. Dia sengaja menghapus semua sidik jari di ponselnya untuk memberatkan ketiga orang itu," lanjut Shikamaru.

Kakashi berdehem. "Dan inilah bagian yang paling menyakitkan dari cerita ini."

"Benar. Dia kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi dan menggantung dirinya sendiri," ucap Shikamaru.

Si polisi sedikit bingung. "Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bukannya kursi itu tidak bisa digunakan? Kaki korban tidak mencapai kursi."

"Di situlah peran _cooler box_ ini," sahut Kakashi.

"Dia meletakkan es balok di atas kursi dan menaikinya. Setelah berhasil menempatkan kepalanya di jeratan tali, ia lalu berusaha menjatuhkan kursi dengan cara menendang sandaran kursi. Dan seiring waktu berjalan, es itu akan mencair dan menghilanglah barang bukti yang sangat penting. Kita tentu tidak akan curiga kalau ada banyak air tergenang di dalam kamar mandi," ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Kakashi berjalan keluar ruangan. "Tapi sayangnya ia lupa menghapus sidik jarinya di _cooler box_ yang ia gunakan."

Shikamaru mendesah. "Menyedihkan sekali hidup gadis ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-THE END-**

 _ **Author's Note: Twist-nya kerasa, gak? Semoga aja banyak yang suka sama cerita ini wkwk xD**_

 _ **Oiya, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca :) Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain hehe... Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar kalian di kotak review yaaa~~**_


End file.
